


June

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Superman TAS Unity microfic. Reverend Amos Howell began to smile after he approached his parents. He found new victims for Unity in Smallville.





	June

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Reverend Amos Howell began to smile after he approached his parents. He found new victims for Unity in Smallville.   
Their wide eyes never caused him distress. Reverend Amos Howell's smile wasn't human as his long teeth were revealed. He was no longer their son. No longer human. Always Unity's preacher.

 

THE END


End file.
